The present invention relates to envelopes, particularly envelopes having a display rack hole sealed from the main compartment.
Envelopes come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes and have features that are adapted directly for their intended purpose. For example, some envelopes are expandable to accommodate contents that vary in size, while others contain printing on the inside to prevent reading of the documents inside.
In contrast, some envelopes are designed with visibility in mind. These envelopes often have trademarks or designs printed on the front, have holes so that the envelopes may be hung on display racks to increase their visibility, or have windows cut into them that allow the user to see the envelope's contents.
Depending on the size of the contents, however, a display rack hole in an envelope may allow the contents to escape even though the envelope itself is sealed. This is particularly true for small items such as seeds, nails, bolts, screws, beads, etc. Thus, a need exists for an envelope having a display rack hole which is sealed from the main compartment of the envelope and does not allow the contents to escape.